gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GN-011 Gundam Harute
GN-011 Gundam Harute (aka Gundam Harute, Harute, GN-011), is the successor unit to GN-007 Arios Gundam in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer. The unit is co-piloted by Allelujah Haptism and Soma Peries. Technology & Combat Characteristics Harute's overall design is derived from the combined technical and combat data of GN-007 Arios Gundam and GNR-101A GN Archer. It uses the same MS frame as Arios, but with extensive weapon and system upgrades. In order to conserve resources, Celestial Being decided not to design a new MS from the ground up and opted recycling Arios' MS frame into Harute Mizushima Movie Interview from Gundam Ace April 2010 issue; japanese transcript link: http://randal.blog91.fc2.com/blog-entry-1083.html;english translation by mike_s_6 http://mike-s-6.livejournal.com/5107.html#cutid1. One of the most unique features of Harute is its cockpit; it's smaller than Arios', but made to be utilized by two pilots. It's a two-seat cockpit control system, the first of its kind amongst Gundams of the A.D. era, although such features have existed before in earlier generation MSs.The combined abilities of the two super soldiers, Allelujah and Soma/Marie, are capable of bringing out the full potential of Harute's speed and firepower, making it a formidable enemy in combat. Fighter Mode Harute's fighter form is developed from Kyrios and Archer Arios. The boosters are derived from GN Archer, the rear Tail Unit container from Kyrios, and the forward section mostly from Arios. Harute's design is a departure from Kyrios and Arios. Though the previous two generations were capable of operating in outer space, they were designed primarily for atmospheric combat. Harute reverses this trend, redesigned as a zero-gravity fighter. As such, Harute has a less aerodynamic design than its predecessors. While appearing less streamlined, Harute in reality can achieve far greater speeds. Six verniers act as its primary means of propulsion, acting together to create large bursts of acceleration; it is currently unclear whether Harute's performance would be hindered should it engage in atmospheric conditions or if its equipment must be changed accordingly. Many aspects of its weapons and technology were derived from the incomplete XN Raiser project. Like XN Raiser, Harute's GN Sword Rifles double as wings in its fighter form. The rifles, attached to the wing, are retractable; they are fixed particle guns for cross-firing. The blade-wings allow Harute to cut and/or gouge through enemy targets on either side of its wings; the difference from previous models is that Harute utilizes new generation GN Blades. The blade edge is composed of the same material as GN Condensers, allowing Harute to channel more power to the blade to cut down tougher opponents. GN Archer's head sensor and propulsion system survived and evolved onto Harute's frame; new MS developments have miniaturized the GN Verniers, making the entire system smaller and allowing more space for other systems. The original large intake ports have been replaced with a pair of GN Beam Cannons. The cannons may not be a weapon of overwhelming force, but they can rapidly fire powerful bursts with minimal lag between shots. The large cannons also act as a container for its GN Scissor Bits to help Harute manage against superior enemy numbers. The sides of the thrusters no longer dual as GN-missile containers like GN Archer. The original Tail Unit for Kyrios returns as a weapons platform for Harute. The Tail Unit's overall design remains unchanged, but it is much smaller and a pair of stabilizer wings has been added for greater flight control. The top of the Tail Unit will expose 12 VLS missile silos that can fire volleys of GN Missiles in combat; they are typically used against long-ranged targets and double as countermeasures against enemy fire. An unclear characteristic is whether Harute has ability to jettison/eject the Tail Unit in certain situations. Kyrios could alternate between equipment, such as the Tail Booster, but had to eject its Tail Unit in order to successfully transform. Though Harute is designed to incorporate its Tail Unit into its MS form, it is unclear if the unit can be ejected or exchanged with other equipment. Drawing on the rarely-used GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust, the Harute can optionally equip two large GN Boosters ''onto its legs, giving the unit greater speed and mobility in both modes. MS Mode When transforming, the thrusters are folded diagonally back at its sides, with the head sensor unit and tail container folding back to allow flexible mobility for MS combat. Its forward guns and blades are attached to the side of the thrusters, but can be deployed forward in mid-transformation for immediate attacks. Following the trend of multi-purpose weapons, the GN Sword Rifles have several functions. The GN Sword Rifles are attached to the sides of Harute's boosters for cleaving and/or shooting targets. The rifle component is retractable and simply slides out for rapid fire shots. The sword aspect itself resembles an over-size saber lined with the same material as the GN Condensers for greater damage capabilities. Each of the GN Sword Rifles have inherited the pincer/cutter feature from Arios and Kyrios. The mid-section can open-up to grab and/or cut down its enemy targets using focused particle emitters, similar to Arios when attacking enemy targets. The GN Cannon is different from that of Gundam Virtue or Seravee Gundam's Cannons. These GN Cannons were designed for rapid firing. The cannons were built along with its propulsion systems, but can be used in MS form. The cannons can swivel forward to fire like the cannons attached to Seravee GNHW/B. Within the cannons, it contains a melee-type bits called GN Scissor Bits. A visor was added over Harute's face to protect the unit from being blinded against debris. However the visor is apparently more for cosmetic than for combat applications. Like its predecessors, the unit is a high speed combat MS, capable of melee and long range attacks at incredible speeds. An original feature is the Marute System, when activated, its visor changes when both Allelujah and Hallelujah combine their minds to form the ''True Super Soldier. ''An extra pair of eyes will unlock on the forehead while the visor retracts into the head and the face mask splits, revealing a total of 6 red eyes; turning Harute into Marute. The system was designed to utilize the superior physical and mental capabilities of a Super Soldier, specifically Allelujah and Hallelujah. Armaments GN Cannon Harute possess two large GN Cannons mounted on its back. They have been shown to be capable of firing powerful beams with minimal time lag in Fighter Mode, and are usable in MS Mode. GN Scissor Bits The ''GN Scissor Bits is stored within Harute's GN Cannons. The bits are literally a pair of flying scissors. The blades are lined with the same materials as the blades of the GN Sword Rifles, allowing them to store large amounts of GN Particles to greatly increase their damage potential. They're melee-type bits that rapidly fly to and bifurcate enemy targets. GN Sword Rifle Harute carries two GN Sword Rifles that can also function as wings in Fighter Mode. The rifle itself is a retractable gun that slides up and down (at the top handle-end of the weapon) for quick transition between modes. The GN Sword Rifles can also be used as pincer-like weapons for grabbing and bifurcating enemy units similar to Arios' pincer/cutter weapon. In Pincer Mode, they resemble straight-blade scissors rather than Arios and Kyrios's claw-like pincers. The weapons' Sword Mode was derived from the XN Raiser's GN Buster Sword design and the blades are composed of the same material as GN Condensers for greater efficiency in particle storage and damage potential. GN Boosters Enhanced propulsion technology derived from GN-003/af-G02 Gundam Kyrios Gust. A pair of armored thrusters can be installed onto the Harute's legs, granting the unit greater speed and maneuverability for combat. System Features *Bit Control System *Trans-Am System Marute System The Marute System, named after it's angelic counterpart, is MS combat mode designed specifically after the quantum abilities of Allelujah Haptism. When both Hallelujah and Allelujah combine their latent quantum abilities to become the True Super Soldier, the cockpit responds to the pilot's change in abilities. The crown forehead and under its primary optics reveal 4 additional eyes, totaling 6 red MS eyes. As Marute, the unit has increased combat speed and abilities that only a super soldier can handle. History Allelujah & Marie has been returned to the Ptolemaios 2 Kai after Lockon Stratos/Gundam Dynames Repairsaving them, later, Ptolemaois 2 Kai was going to the Jupiter Research that destroyed by the ELS to make communicate the ELS, Allelujah & Marie was sortied in their new Gundam, Gundam Harute along with Setsuna (00 Raiser Condenser Type) & Lockon/Zabanya Gundam to battle against Extraterrestial Living-metal Shape-shifter. Later, Gundam Harute was seen again in the final battle to assist ESF Army against ELS along with Zabanya Gundam, until CB has arrived to fight along with ESF Army & Setsuna/00 QanT, while Harute activated Marute System & Allelujah & Hallelujah combine once again. Even CB was successfully held off the ELS along with all Gundams using Trans-Am, Unfortunalety, Gundam Harute was eventually assimilated by ELS, forcing Allelujah & Marie to abandoned the Gundam Harute. Pics Gallery File:Harute_Fighter_Mode_Front.jpg|Gundam Harute engaging in combat while in fighter mode File:Harute_Fighter_Mode.jpg|Gundam Harute transforming into MS mode. File:Harute_MS_Mode.jpg|Gundam Harute with its GN Sword Rifles in front. File:Harute_Mid_Transformation.jpg|Gundam Harute grabbing ahold of its GN Sword Rifles. File:Harute_MS_Mode_Full_View.jpg|Gundam Harute firing its GN Sword Rifles. File:78j8i.png|Gundam Harute in Combat with the ELS. File:Harute.png|Gundam Harute firing upon a ELS while in Trans-am mode. File:1280723440595.jpg File:1280724331330.jpg|Gundam Harute with its Marute System Activated. File:vlcsnap-2010-08-10-20h52m20s202.jpg|Gundam Harute two seated pilot (from back angle) File:vlcsnap-2010-08-10-20h49m04s191.jpg|Gundam Harute two seated pilot (frontal angle) Harute LOL.png|GN-011 Gundam Harute - MS Mode/Fighter Mode Harute LOL2.png|GN-011 Gundam Harute - GN Sword Rifle Marute.jpg|Harute with Marute System activated Notes & Trivia *Harute is named after Harut, half of a angelic pair; Harut's half is Marut. Harut and Marut (Arabic: هاروت وماروت‎) are two angels mentioned in the second Sura of the Qur'ān, who were sent down to test the people at Babel or Babylon by performing deeds of magic. (Sura Al-Baqara, ayah 102). The Qur'ān indicates that although they warned the Babylonians not to imitate them or do as they were doing, some members of their audience failed to obey and became sorcerers, thus damning their own souls. References File:4736785179_016f284e27_b.jpg 14c9dedac27494.jpg External Links *GN-011 Gundam Harute on MAHQ